The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for launching web sites.
In order to launch a web site, application code is installed on a computer. In order to build a scalable web site, application code may be installed on multiple computers. Sometimes, it is desirable to launch a web site at a particular time, which may be advertised to the public.
The installation of application code is typically accomplished manually. However, the installation becomes a difficult and complex process when the application code or portion thereof is to be installed on multiple computers for access at a particular launch time.